


Midnight Visits

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Nagging Duo [2]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by Blue Soaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Blue Soaring--Duo gasped. His already confused mind was working on overload now. First Wufei, then Heero, and now Quatre. The longhaired boy couldn't figure which one was more surprising. Duo mentally shrugged; so much for Quat's supposed innocence.





	Midnight Visits

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo lay on his bed in the dark, thinking. His thoughts jumbled in and upon one another with no real coherent order. The one thread that tied his chaotic thoughts together was that of a realization he had come to only hours before: the events of yesterday had indeed happened. At first the violet-eyed boy had, while lying in the quiet night, concluded that his unruly mind had conjured up and created those memories from some obscure corner of his subconscious. An extremely obscure, deep, dark, _nasty_ corner. There was only one little problem with this excellent hypothesis. He _knew_ that it had all happened; every detail, thought, and feeling was etched onto his brain, and his skin burned with the memories. Unable to quell his raging thoughts and desires, Duo fell into a fitful sleep, unsure of what tomorrow would bring.  
  
+  
  
Hours later, the bedroom door made a groan of protest as it was slowly pushed open. Light pouring into the doorway from the hall framed the slight figure of a teenage boy. He stepped into the room and closed the door carefully behind him. He leaned back against the door, listening to the regular breathing of the shadow on the bed. The boy's eyes adjusted to the darkness, and the slender outline of the sleeping figure became clear. The visitor walked on silent feet towards the bed. He gazed down at the outstretched form.  
  
In sleep, no mask of optimism or carefree grin covered Duo's features, he appeared relaxed and like any other teenager, not a deadly Gundam pilot. He lay face up on the sheets, one arm thrown across his stomach and the other relaxed at his side; his long legs were extended comfortably before him, either in an assertion of confidence or in an open invitation. It was the viewer's choice.  
  
The blue-eyed boy hovered above the resting Duo, torn in a moment of indecision. Was this what he really wanted? He had never experienced difficulty in deciding, or even getting, that. Was this a wise course of action? In the middle of a war, it was impossible to conclude what was prudent or not until after the fact. Was this what Duo would want? Again, impossible to determine. Only Duo knew the answer to that question. And the answer cannot be found if the question is never asked.  
  
Resolute in his decision, the blue-eyed boy knelt on the bed, and then settled himself on Duo, straddling his thighs. The sleeping boy moved, but didn't wake; merely wiggled a little on the sheets. An eyebrow raised on the other boy's face. The pilot of Deathscythe shouldn't be asleep with someone virtually sitting on him. It was amazing that he had gotten this far into the room without alerting the longhaired boy, despite his own considerable skills. He shook his head. Apparently, Duo was still quite tired from the other day's adventures.  
  
Then the visitor grinned an uncharacteristic, decidedly evil grin. This particular situation screamed possibility. And he was not about to let it slide through his fingers: 'seize the day' and all that nonsense.  
  
He leaned forward and ran a finger along Duo's lips, feeling the slight brush of air as he exhaled. A pink tongue quickly peeked out from between those lips, trying to dislodge it. His fingers trailed down the pale neck, stopping at Duo's shirt. He gently unbuttoned it, baring the slim, perfect lines of his chest to wide blue eyes. He felt his breathing quicken with anticipation. Fingers renewed their journey then, traveling over bare skin, gaining as much from that touch as possible. His fingertips grazed across the violet-eyed boy's nipples, drawing out a small groan from the sleeping body. That sound triggered lightning responses in the exploring boy. His already quick breathing became ragged, and he felt blood rush to his groin, making his pants uncomfortably tight. Eagerly, the questing digits relinquished their discoveries and moved on. He encountered a flimsy barrier of fabric between him and his destination, a goal that sat only inches from his own pulsing erection. His hand closed over Duo, feeling blood surge in the hardness beneath it. Through the jeans, he slowly stroked him, squeezing gently. To his surprise, Duo thrust himself up into his hand, pushing against it. He continued his assault on the chestnut haired boy, and with each moan that passed his lips; the blue-eyed seducer felt his arousal grow. Closing his eyes, he lost himself in those delicious sounds.  
  
Duo's thrusts grew stronger, more urgent, and the blue-eyed assailant became aware of hands grasping his thighs, pushing his own erection against Duo's. He responded by grinding himself against his friend, sending waves of pleasure through his body. Soon, however, he hungered for more than a touch that was dulled by clothing, he wanted the feel of hot, naked skin against his own. He groaned aloud, and opened his eyes, coming face to face with a pair of clouded, lust filled violet ones staring straight at him. He jerked back a little in surprise.  
  
"Hello, Quatre." Duo whispered in a voice made rough by sleep and lust. He grinned. "What's the matter... couldn't sleep?" His hands moved up from Quatre's thighs to grasp him around his slim waist. He ground himself against the blonde again.  
  
Quatre's breath hissed out from between clenched teeth. He put his hands on either side of Duo and moved with him. "I thought... maybe," he panted between groans, "you'd... like some company." He leaned down, bringing his face so close to his companion's that their lips touched. Duo brought his hands around behind Quatre, grasping his ass, and pressed the blonde down on him. He swiped his own lips with his tongue, moistening them. The other boy watched that pink tongue dart out and then disappear again. Quatre caught Duo's lips in a savage kiss, running his tongue along those lips, demanding entrance. The braided boy parted his lips for Quatre, and the Arabian pilot plunged his tongue deep into the warmth. Their tongues met and battled, entwining with each other in a fight for supremacy. Their breath came in short gasps when at last they broke apart.  
  
"Strip... now." Quatre said, finding enough breath to speak. "Clothes come off!" He tugged at Duo's pants, fumbling with the zipper, his fingers clumsy in his haste.  
  
"Hold up Quatre... ." Duo ran his hands up the blonde's arm, tightening his grip just past his elbow. A quick grin flashed across the violet-eyed boy's face, and he surged upwards, suddenly rolling over so that Quatre now lay pinned beneath him. He ran his hands up under the other boy's shirt, teasing and searching; then pulled it over the blonde's head and tossed it aside. "Good idea though." Duo laughed. "You look very good with your clothes off."  
  
Quatre attempted to remove Duo's clothes again, going for the loosely flapping shirt. The braided boy let his shirt go, but then caught Quatre's hands before they could unzip his jeans. The smaller boy glared up from beneath tousled bangs. It made Duo laugh again, faced with the wrath and the lust he saw mixing in his friend's blue eyes.  
  
"Quit it, Duo. No games... ." Quatre began, tugging his wrists from Duo's grasp.  
  
"'No games'? No games, he says." Duo playfully brushed his lips over Quatre's. " _You_ , Quatre, were the one who came into _my_ room. _You_ started playing this game with me." Duo moved down, leaving a hot, wet trail down Quatre's neck with his tongue. "And I intend to enjoy it." He closed his lips over a nipple, drawing it into his mouth. He toyed with it, first nipping, then soothing it with his tongue. Quatre arched his hips up into Duo, seeking contact. The longhaired boy avoided any direct stimulation, teasing the blonde.  
  
"Dammit, Duo." Quatre cursed. He writhed on the bed underneath his teasing friend, desperate for anything to ease the discomfort he felt. Unable to do so, he reached down to undo his pants himself. Duo caught his hands and pinned them above the blonde's head.  
  
"No... we can't have that." Duo muttered. "Don't want me to go and tie you up, do you Quat?" He lowered his voice to a dark whisper. "And you know I would."  
  
Quatre looked up into Duo's face, searching the raging violet eyes. He saw pure, animal lust there, complete wanton desire. And he decided to work with it. He pushed his head up and swiped his tongue along the other's parted lips. "Oh, I don't think you would... " He ground himself against Duo once again.  
  
Duo gasped. His already confused mind was working on overload now. First Wufei, then Heero, and now Quatre. The longhaired boy couldn't figure which one was more surprising. Duo mentally shrugged; so much for Quat's supposed innocence. Then again, this was much more fun. He knew the blonde was baiting him, spurring him on, like he _wanted_ to be tied up. Of course, there were other ways of incapacitating someone. He pushed himself back from Quatre, just enough to reach down and undo the smaller boy's pants. Duo ran his hands over the bulge in Quatre's clothing. The blonde boy arched off the bed enough for Duo to completely remove them, and he tossed them after the discarded shirts. He stopped then, his violet eyes boring into Quatre. He dropped his gaze, letting his eyes rove over the pale, perfect body spread beneath him.  
  
Quatre watched Duo's eyes travel down. He lay exposed to the braided boy, trembling slightly, breathing heavily. He watched as Duo gently bent and pushed his legs up, bending them at the knee. Quatre spread his legs for him, and Duo moved between them. He quivered as the slim boy hovered above his swollen member, lowering his head close enough so that the blonde could feel his breath brush past it. Duo moved lower, taking him fully into his mouth. Quatre stiffened. His mind reeled, senses sent spiraling by the sensations. It felt so good, the wet hotness of his comrade's mouth surrounding him. He cried out once, head thrown back into the bed.  
  
Then Duo began to move. He swirled his tongue around the slit, plunging the tip into the opening. Quatre made small sounds deep in his throat. His hands convulsed in Duo's hair, holding him like a lifeline. Duo took him deeper, moving his head up and down, over and over again. Quatre writhed under Duo's assault. The small Arabian gasped for air. His mouth was open in a silent scream of pleasure. This was unlike anything he could have imagined; he had had no idea of what this American boy was capable of doing to his body, but he wanted to know now. Duo moved faster, dragging his tongue along the underside of Quatre's dripping erection. Quatre cried out, making sounds he didn't recognize as his own, and he felt a delicious pressure build inside him. He thrust into the other pilot's mouth frantically.  
  
Slowly, the pressure began to subside, and Quatre teetered on the edge for a few breathless seconds, then he fell down from the precipice of pleasure. He opened his eyes, staring at Duo incredulously. "Bastard!" Quatre spat, uncharacteristically angry, "What the hell... you son of a bitch!"  
  
Duo chuckled. "Whoa, calm down there." He roughly kissed Quatre into silence, stealing his breath. "I have a few tricks, y'know." The longhaired boy trailed his hand lightly down Quatre's thigh and up behind to massage the cleft of the blonde's ass. "There are lots of ways to have fun, Quat." He grinned, but his heavy-lidded, lustful eyes changed the look from a playful grin to one full of sinful promise.  
  
Quatre griped the braid tighter, pulling Duo close to his face. He narrowed his eyes. "I came to _fuck_ , Duo, not romp around pointlessly in the dark." His gaze intensified. "And if you don't fuck me soon, _I'll_ taste _your_ sweet ass." Quatre promised. He voice was distorted by passion, deeper than normal. It carried with it the treat that he would carry out that promise.

 

Duo shuddered. This little blonde devil couldn't be Quatre. This body was full of lust and hunger. It vibrated with it, sent it out in waves of heat. It washed away Duo's senses, carried them to new heights and sent them spiraling downward into a deep abyss. He let his head sink low, but ignored Quatre's throbbing flesh. He brought his other hand up and grasped the pale boy's ass, spreading the cheeks apart. Duo ran his tongue around the blonde's entrance; then plunged it past the ring of muscle there.  
  
Quatre's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that. The warm, lusciously wet tongue explored him. It was an alien feeling, but it grew more pleasurable. Quatre mewled, surprised at the feelings reverberating through him. All to soon, Duo ceased the action. Quatre was a giant raw nerve. He quaked and shivered, anxious to feel the gorgeous boy inside him. Duo put his fingers into his mouth, using his own salvia as lubricant. He bent low over Quatre, face to face with him, and slid his fingers past the blonde's entrance. Quatre felt a twinge of pain; it quickly passed as Duo moved his fingers inside him. Quatre pressed himself down on the invading digits. The violet-eyed pilot maneuvered his fingers, stretching the blonde.  
  
Blue eyes widened and a harsh cry escaped Quatre. His body shook with anticipation. "Come on, Duo... " Quatre hissed at the braided boy above him. "Do me already!"  
  
Duo continued, watching Quatre silently. His mouth quirked at the corners.  
  
Quatre griped Duo's hair harder. He spread his legs wide, shoving himself onto the other boy's fingers. "Fuck me, Duo... " Duo's eyes opened wide. " _Fuck_ me, drive your _goddamn cock_ into my ass now! _Dammit_ , just screw me!" Quatre screamed at him.  
  
The American growled and withdrew his hand. He shifted his body above the seething blonde haired boy. Duo bent to capture his mouth with brutal force, hard enough to bruise. The longhaired boy pressed the tip of his engorged erection against the gasping pilot, entering him at a maddeningly slow pace. Quatre would have none of that. He wrapped his legs around Duo's waist and drove the braided boy into him to the hilt, hitting the small bundle of nerves buried deep inside. A harsh snarl escaped Duo, and Quatre echoed it, the sound blending together. Duo paused, letting the sensations wash over him. Again, the smaller boy was too impatient. He immediately began moving, thrusting down onto the flesh buried within his own body. Heavy-lidded eyes stared at the convulsing boy, and then he too began to move, pounding into his blue-eyed seducer. Quatre's hands dropped to the bed, clenching the sheets as he screamed his pleasure, goading Duo to fuck him harder, faster. Duo lost all control and viciously plunged into the soft willing body of the Sandrock pilot with his cries echoing in his head.  
  
Quatre's mind spun. Every time Duo drew back and thrust into him, he hit that explosive center, causing shockwaves pulsing through him. He tightened his legs around the sweating pilot, raising his hips so Duo could go deeper. He harshly cried out his lover's name, his whole body shook with tremors as he came violently. Duo felt the blonde's muscles clutch at him, and he plunged once, twice, into Quatre before he too was overcome. Quatre felt Duo's hot seed flow inside him. They held onto each other, riding out the surge of pleasure. Duo fell on Quatre then, his head resting on the pale boy's chest. Quatre wrapped his arms around him. Duo whimpered.  
  
The little Arabian turned his head to look at Duo. He brushed his lips across the exhausted pilot's forehead. Duo opened his eyes to look at the face of his newest lover. A small smile spread across the blonde's face, and he took Duo's mouth forcefully, plundering its sweet recesses. His hand tangled into Duo's braid, and he brought it up to hold next to his face. He drifted off to sleep then, lulled by the soft, regular breathing of his first lover.  
  
+  
  
Much later, Quatre gently untangled himself from Duo's grasp. He quietly gathered up his discarded clothing. Walking towards the door, he turned to gaze at Duo. Duo was spread out sensually, naked on top of tangled sheets. Now, Quatre understood the driving passion that threatened to consume them all.  
  
He left the room then, stepping out into the now dark hallway. He hadn't bothered to dress, but walked straight to his room. It was dark inside. Ignoring the darkness, he tossed his clothes into the corner and leaned on the closed door. The silence was oppressive after being surrounded by Duo's steady breathing. His eyes roved the empty room. At least, the room was _supposed_ to be empty. Quatre felt another presence inside. His still naked body tensed, adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
  
"Trowa." he whispered.  
  
A shadow slowly detached itself from the bed and padded on silent feet to stand in front of the wide-eyed blonde. Trowa's features were obscure in the dim light. He leaned forward and put his hands on either side of the trembling boy's head, pinning him between his arms. Breath brushed across Quatre's face as the silent pilot held his face close to that of the slim Arabian.  
  
"So, little one," Trowa spoke in a low, soft voice, "where have you been all night?"  
  
Unable to answer, Quatre stood there mutely. The shock of finding Trowa in his bedroom at this hour overruled whatever coherent thought that was left in his fevered mind. He opened his mouth. When no words came out, Trowa chuckled.  
  
"Speechless, little one? How odd for you... ." Trowa pressed his body against the slender pilot, making him gasp as hot, naked bodies came in contact. He rubbed himself against Quatre, his swollen erection grazing pale, soft skin.  
  
Quatre felt himself grow hard at the touch. Thoughts reeled in his head. Trowa was here, in his room, hot, naked and aroused. He had been waiting for him. _Him_! Trowa had planned this, waiting naked on his bed, for him to come back. Quatre's breath caught in his throat.  
  
The tall pilot felt Quatre harden against his skin. He rubbed his throbbing member against the blonde's own hot flesh, and smiled as Quatre grit his teeth and sucked in a sharp breath.  
  
"I heard you, Quatre... " he murmured, "... heard you and Duo." He closed the distance between their faces and spoke with his lips lightly touching Quatre's. "I heard you scream his name; heard you begging him to fuck you." Trowa's tongue ran along his lips. "I _heard_ him _fuck_ you." And then he pressed his lips to Quatre's mouth, crushing the small boy against him. The Heavyarms pilot sucked on Quatre's already swollen bottom lip; then took it in his teeth, biting. Quatre whimpered, but didn't try to break the kiss. Trowa ran his tongue over the blonde's lip, soothing the bite. He pressed harder against Quatre, bruising the little pilot's lips more.  
  
Quatre opened his mouth under the force of Trowa's kiss. The banged pilot quickly plunged his tongue deep into his mouth. Their tongue's plundered the warm depths of each other's mouth, meeting with electric intensity. They fought for dominance, until Quatre gave into Trowa. The taller boy sensed his victory; he ran his hands down the blonde's sides and slid them around to gently grasp the soft cheeks of Quatre's ass. He pressed the blonde against his erection, breaking the kiss and leaving Quatre grasping for air.  
  
"I want to hear you scream again, little one." Trowa lifted the pale boy from the floor, and Quatre wrapped his legs around him. "I want to _make_ you scream, begging for _me_ to fuck _you_."  
  
Quatre's breath came in short, labored gasps as Trowa carried him easily across the room to the bed. He buried his head in the taller boy's neck, suckling on the salty skin. Trowa shuddered and made small sounds of pleasure deep in his throat. As Trowa lowered him to the bed, he brought fair hands up to caress the tanned skin of the brunette's slender chest. He felt muscles ripple under his fingers. The pilot of Sandrock trailed his hands over smooth skin, grazing sensitive nipples. Trowa sucked in his breath. Quatre's mouth curved into a smile full of promise, of pleasure, of sex. With his legs still wrapped tightly around the brown-eyed pilot, Quatre flexed his muscles and caused Trowa to lose his balance, falling forward over him. Acting before the taller boy could move, the usually gentle boy rolled over, pinning Trowa beneath him.  
  
The pinned pilot looked up at Quatre, startled. The little Arabian seemed to have plans of his own.  
  
Quatre continued his assault on the small buds. He leaned down and sucked one deep into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. The blonde released it, swiping his tongue swiftly over it. Trowa's moans reached his ears, driving him crazy. He knew now what those sounds carried with them: they spoke of a deep hunger and of promises to feed it. Quatre drew the other bundle of nerves into his mouth, nipping it with his teeth. He sucked it deeply, using his other hand to caress the slender lines of Trowa's chest. His hand moved lower, over the taut belly of his prey, and he wrapped his fingers around Trowa's hard shaft.  
  
Trowa arched up into Quatre's hand. He thrust himself into his grip, mouth open, face contorted in a grimace of pleasure. A small sound echoed deep in his throat and it erupted past his lips in cries of ecstasy. The feelings Trowa felt, the sensations rocking through him, were indescribable. He needed to show Quatre what he felt, needed to hear Quatre make the same sounds that he himself was making.  
  
"Quatre... .wait... Quatre... " Trowa gasped, trying to speak past the haze of passion that clouded his mind.  
  
The blonde paused, keeping his hand tightly wrapped around Trowa's dripping erection.  
  
Trowa took a deep, steadying breath and, raising his hand up to Quatre's face, ran his fingers along the pale boy's lips. Quatre opened his mouth and drew those fingers deep inside. He sucked on them, eyes never leaving Trowa's face. The smaller pilot grasped his friend's wrist while he moved his mouth suggestively over the brunette's fingers, dipping his head sensually. Trowa withdrew his hand and the blonde reluctantly let it go. The Heavyarms pilot held the blue-eyes with his own brown ones as he reached down behind the blonde to carefully slide two fingers past the tight ring of muscle surrounding Quatre's puckered entrance. Quatre arched up, then drove himself down on the brunette's questing digits. The Sandrock pilot let his head roll back and gasped. Trowa moved his fingers, carefully stretching the blue-eyed boy.  
  
"Harder, Trowa... " Quatre panted, desperate for release.  
  
The tall boy responded by adding another finger, pushing in as hard as he dared. Quatre groaned and increased his tempo, driving down harder on the brown-eyed boy's fingers. Again, the usually gentle and patient blonde lost control. He raised his hips, causing Trowa to cease his assault. Quatre smirked at the confused look on the tall pilot's face. Suddenly, Quatre fully straddled Trowa's waist and drove himself down on the brown-eyed boy's swollen flesh, straight to the hilt. He cried out, giving voice to the intense pleasure as he felt the hot shaft strike the bundle of nerves inside him. Under him, Trowa quivered. The tight heat of Quatre's body enveloped him, drove him to new heights of passion. He drove himself into the slight boy above him. Quatre shoved himself down to meet the silent pilot's thrusts. His harsh cries echoed through the quiet safe house for the second time that night, joined by the deeper sounds made by the other pilot as he pounded himself into the slim boy's giving heat. They rose higher together to the peak of lust-driven passion, holding onto each other as they spiraled upwards.  
  
Quatre urged Trowa on, saying those words that the brown-haired boy had wanted to hear. The Heavyarms pilot responded, driving himself harder, faster, deeper into his blonde lover. He thrust up one final time, hands digging into the Arabian's sides, and held himself buried in the blonde as his body quaked with his climax. Quatre felt the warm seed explode inside him, hitting the center of his pleasure; hot rapture striking it and sending shockwaves through him. He came violently, spreading his own seed over Trowa. The blonde cried out, once, then was left shaking in the aftermath of his orgasm, gasping for air. He raised one hand and ran it through his tangled hair, smiling down at the exhausted boy he straddled.  
  
"It's about time we all started to share, right?"  
  
A quiet laugh echoed from the room.  
  
+  
  
Heero sat on the stairs of the safe house, listening to the silence that had descended. Returning early from their mission, he and Wufei had heard the cries echoing throughout the building. He quirked an eyebrow questioningly at Wufei as the latter emerged from the upstairs hall.  
  
Wufei shrugged. "For once, it's not Maxwell making all the noise."  
  
Heero stared..  
  
"We missed his performance." Wufei supplied.  
  
Heero continued to stare.  
  
"Seems like Quatre made a few late night visits while we were gone." He elaborated, gesturing vaguely upstairs.  
  
Heero blinked.  
  
Wufei began to say something else, but Heero cut him off. Both of his eyebrows were raised now. "Quatre?" he asked, almost too low to hear.  
  
"Yes, Yuy... Quatre." He mumbled a few inaudible words about the injustices of the world.  
  
Heero blinked again, turning his head to look first at Wufei, who fell silent, then up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Wufei followed his gaze.  
  
"Hn."  
  
~owari

 

**Author's Note:**

> Blue: Well now. That one didn't quite turn out the way I had planned. My plans never pan out anyway, so what can you do? If any nice, wonderful, generous (insert any number of suck up adjectives here) person would like to review, or just comment, or even send a blank email (what the purpose of that would be, I don't know, but we all take what we can get) it would make me very, very happy. Spread the joy, and all that jazz, what?  
> Duo: *twirling end of braid around his finger* Has anyone noticed that I'm getting an awful lot of action in these fics?  
> Blue: Hush! That's only an odd little coincidence.  
> Duo: I think someone likes me! *dances away singing* I'm Blue's favorite!  
> Blue: *hiding head in her hands* Oh dear...


End file.
